1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to light emitting diode (LED) arrays for light mixture, and more particularly, to an LED array capable of equable colored light mixture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 5, U.S. Pat. No. 6,791,636 disclosed a conventional backlight module composed of a plurality of red, green, and blue LEDs arranged in a predetermined sequence. In FIG. 5, it shows that rows of green, red, blue, and green LEDs are arranged in sequence from the left side to the right side to emit RGB light and then the RGB is mixed to output a white light source. However, such conventional backlight module is defective because the overall rows of green, red, or blue light after the mixture are subject to influence of the whole row of the homogeneous light to generate a plurality of colored light, which output enables the user to be implicitly aware of the colored light straps, incurring worse light mixture.
Referring to FIG. 6, Taiwan Patent No. I239108 disclosed an LED array and upright-down backlight module, which changed the arrangement indicated above to arrange the red, green, and blue LEDs in another way to eliminate the colored light straps potentially incurred. Although such module improves the drawback of the above-mentioned U.S. patent, it is still defective to require improvement because two adjacent green LEDs are located cornerwise to generate diagonal green light strap.